The Bijuu
by sulphurwolf
Summary: The mercenary of Sunagakure is charged with a mission to find Shukaku's new Jinchuuriki for Gaara the Kazekage. She finds him, and is set the task of raising the child herself. GaaraxOC KankuroxOC Spoiler warnings, Het,Yuri,Yaoi warnings for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Umm, yeah, just a random Naruto-based fic I've had in my head for a while. It is set kind of during/after the Shippuden series, so those of you who haven't seen that far might be confused as to what is going on.

Spoiler Warning: Will reveal information from the Shippuden series!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, there would be more yaoi.

The only characters I own will be listed at the bottom of the chapters they first appear in.

Start

**The Bijuu**

Kimiko walked through the border walls of Sunagakure, her fingers brushing against a small, flat, silver pendant which hung from a silver chain around her neck. On it was etched the symbol of the Nibi. She was dressed entirely in black, the only color being her pale grey/blue Sunagakure Shinobi head guard, and the blood which spattered her pale skin. On her back lay a large, lumpy sack.

She walked through the busy streets, her head bowed, a few strands of the black hair which she wore in a braid down her back falling in front of her forest green eyes. The people parted to let her pass, not wanting to get too close to the young Jinchuuriki.

Kimiko held within her the demon/god Nekomata, whose symbol she wore around her neck. The seal that kept him within her body was inked across her back, as well as a seal to keep the demon/god's power under control. The third eye which he bestowed upon her when he was sealed in her was hidden by the head guard.

Eventually she reached her destination, and reached out a bloodied hand to knock on the sand/mud door of the building in the center of the city. Just before her skin brushed the coarse threshold the door swung open, revealing the Kazekage's assistant sitting at a desk within. She stepped in, nodding at the girl behind the desk, who shot her a look of disgust before waving towards the staircase that led to the Kazekage's office.

"He is waiting for you mercenary." She said, and Kimiko nodded again, moving towards the stairs. On her way up thoughts raced through her head, she wondered if he would be angry with her. She adjusted the straps that held her package in place before entering.

Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure stood, staring out of a window at the sands beyond the border wall.

"Your mission was successful?" He asked without turning towards her.

"It was." Was her curt reply. Gaara turned to look at her, a smile on his face. Kimiko took the sack off her back and lay it down on the ground gently, then unfastened the flap to reveal its contents.

In the folds of the sack lay a young boy, perfect, save for the darkness around his eyes, and the violet tattoos which marked his skin. Gaara gasped and moved to pick the child up out of the sack, but before he could the child started to wail. Kimiko quickly cradled the child in her arms and began to sing a quiet lullaby, effectively calming the child, but not putting it to sleep.

Gaara gazed affectionately at the child in Kimiko's arms. The child glared back at him while the young girl holding him giggled at the babe's reaction.

"What gender?" Gaara asked softly.

"A male, like you." Kimiko answered, cuddling the child close to her body.

"I think he knows. Shukaku can feel your presence through the child's flesh." The Kazekage's smile slipped at the sound the ancient demon/god's name. He had been the previous Jinchuuriki for the temperamental raccoon-dog.

"The Ichibi will not let me touch the new Jinchuuriki, will he?" Gaara asked. Kimiko smiled sadly.

"No, I shouldn't think so. The Ichibi will be suspicious of you trying to destroy it, at least for a while." Gaara sighed, and then paused, looking at Kimiko and the way she held the child.

"…You will take care of him." Kimiko's eyes widened and she looked at him like he was insane.

"I cannot raise a child; the Nibi would not accept it! Especially being that the child is the Ichibi's Jinchuuriki!" She hissed in a low, dangerous tone. The Kazekage looked down at her, his eyes hardening.

"You will care for the child Kimiko, I command it. Nekomata will not deny you, his Jinchuuriki." Kimiko opened her mouth to arguer, then closed it again, nodding slightly.

"Very well then Gaara, I will care for this child to the best of my ability. But be warned Kazekage of Sunagakure, you will owe me for this." The girl stood, bringing the baby with her, and turned to leave. Just as she reached the door, Gaara's voice called out.

"What will you name him?" Kimiko paused, looked down at the child, and smiled.

"His name shall be Yasahiro."

End

So, what do you think so far? Please read and review!

My Characters So Far; Kimiko (Kimi) and Yasahiro (Hiro).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Start

**The Bijuu**

_**#Flash Forward 5 years#**_

"Hiro, hurry up!"

"I'm coming Kimi-san!" A small boy with black curly hair and green eyes ran after a woman of the same coloring.

If people didn't know better, they would think the two were related. But the villagers knew that the boy was an outsider, brought there by the mercenary Kimiko when he was still a babe at the request of the Kazekage of Sunagakure. Yasahiro was the name the mercenary, charged with the task of raising the boy, had given him. Everyone in the village just called him Hiro.

"Kimi-san, where are we going?" The boy asked, tugging gently on the girl's kimono sleeve.

"I have told you already Hiro; we are going to see Kazekage-sama." Kimiko replied, sighing as she walked down the somewhat crowded streets, playing with the green stitching on her black silk kimono.

"But I don't like Kazekage-sama! He makes me feel scared for some reason, and I don't like it!" Kimiko let out another sigh, and then stopped to pick the boy up before continuing towards Gaara of Sunagakure's towering building.

"Hiro-kun, you want to become a Shinobi like me, right?" She asked the child.

"Most definitely Kimi-san!" The boy said enthusiastically. Kimiko smiled and patiently explained the reason for their visit to Gaara the Kazekage.

"Hiro, if you wish to attend the Shinobi academy, you must first ask Kazekage-sama's permission." The boy paused a moment, considering her words, then nodded in understanding, looking somewhat dejected.

"Ok Kimi-san, lets go." Kimiko couldn't help but giggle at the adorable face the boy made. She put him down, but continued to hold his hand until they reached the large tower in the center of the village. Kimi raised her hand to knock, but the door swung open before her. Kimi and Yasahiro made their way inside, past the secretary's desk (she glared at Kimiko like always), and up the stairs to Gaara's office.

"Come in you two," came the sound of the deep voice from inside. Kimiko led Hiro in, having him take a seat before the Kazekage's desk.

"Gaara-sama, I have brought Hiro to see you. He has an important question to ask you." Yasahiro looked taken aback. He had expected his surrogate mother to do the talking for him. He hated talking to Gaara.

"Umm, Kazekage-sama, I was w-wondering if… if you'd be so k-kinda as… as t-to let me j-join the Sh-sh-shinobi academy." Gaara looked at the child, then at Kimiko. He was unsure if it was a wise decision, sending Shukaku's Jinchuuriki to the academy. He had been evil enough in his own right; he could only guess what kinda of chaos a child raised by the mercenary would cause. It wasn't that he thought Kimiko had been a bad mother, that he had made the wrong decision by appointing it her duty to care for the boy. He just never thought the boy would want to become a Shinobi. He thought the child would grow up peacefully.

"Yasahiro, if you would please go downstairs and wait in the reception area, Kimiko and I will discuss your request." Gaara said calmly, though his insides were in knots. Hiro nodded, waved feebly at Kimiko, and walked out. The two Shinobi listened to him make his way down the stairs in silence. Once they heard his footsteps on the bottom floor, they turned to each other.

"I will not allow it." Gaara started.

"Yes, you will. Hiro has wanted this since he knew what a Shinobi was."

"I don't care, I'm not going to allow it."

"Yes, you will. You cannot deny him his dream!"

"No I won't, and yes, I can."

"You owe me Gaara, and I'm calling in your debt now! You will let Hiro attend Shinobi academy, just like any other child!"

"But Hiro is not just any other child!" Gaara hissed, using the same tone Kimiko had once used on him.

"Neither were you, but you still attended the academy, you still got your dream!" She glared at him, her eyes flashing. Gaara looked at the floor, then out the window, contemplating. After a while he lifted his head, staring the mercenary in the eyes.

"Fine, I will allow him to attend the academy. But now it is you who will owe me. Is that understood?" Kimiko nodded, then bowed slightly.

"Kimiko, do not take this promise lightly. You may come to regret owing me." Kimiko shot him a weird look, then bowed once more before making her way downstairs again.

End

The first three or four chapters will be slightly shorter, only 2 or three pages on Word, mostly just because I'm trying to develop the initial characters.

They'll be longer once I've laid out the main structures for them.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Start

**The Bijuu**

_**#Flash Forward 3 years#**_

Kimiko stood by the door to the academy, waiting for Yasahiro to finish his final test. As she waited she looked out at the crowd of parents waiting for their children. They were all standing well away from her, not wanting to get to close. The looks they shot her made her very angry, and she almost walked away to get them to stop staring. A sigh forced its way passed her lips and she turned back to the door, leaning against the wall, and waiting.

After a short while children began to pour out of the academy. They ranged in ages from as young as seven, to as old as eleven. After the crowd began to disperse, parents having heard the child's pass or fail to the level of Shinobi. Kimiko didn't move, even when there was no one left. Eventually the door opened once more, and Yasahiro stepped out. A small grey-blue head guard was tied around his waist. Kimiko picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Ah, Hiro, I am so proud of you! I knew you would pass." She said, putting him back down and walking towards home. Hiro followed closely, a grin spread across his pale features.

"We should celebrate Hiro." Kimi said, pondering the thought.

"Will Kimi-san take me out for ramen?" The boy asked hopefully. Hiro cheered when she nodded. The two made their way to the ramen shop, sat down, and ordered a couple bowls of noodles with cooked fish. They ate their meals in silence, Kimiko thinking about her own induction into the ways of the Shinobi, Hiro thinking about how cool the head guard looked on him.

Eventually the two finished, and Kimi paid for their meal. They stood and made their way out of the ramen shop, heading back to the small building on the outskirts of the city they called home. When they reached the building, both stopped. Hiro inched behind his protector while Kimiko just stopped and stared.

Outside the door stood Gaara of Sunagakure. He waved, and Kimi started forward again, Hiro hanging to her sleeve and walking close behind. As the approached, Gaara spread his arms in a welcoming gesture, one that was meant to show Hiro he meant no harm.

"I came to congratulate you both on your achievements, and tell Yasahiro who his new sensei will be." He said in a loud voice so they could hear him clearly. When they were closer Gaara looked down at the boy.

"You did well Yasahiro, and I think it best to have you taught by my brother Kankuro. You are to meet him and your other two team mates at the south gate tomorrow morning." Hiro bowed slightly to his elder, his eyes reflecting his confusion. Hiro always felt scared in the presence of the Kazekage, but Gaara had never done anything to cause that fear. Kimiko once told him it was the initial reaction everyone had to Gaara, that the Kazekage's chakra level was enough to put anyone one edge. But now, Gaara no longer scared him for some reason. He put it off on getting used to the man's presence.

"Yasahiro, could you go inside? I need to talk with Kimiko." Gaara glanced at the mercenary, and Hiro nodded, skipping inside the house. Gaara motioned for Kimiko to follow him as he walked around to the side of the house. She did, and nearly walked into him as she turned the corner. His arms snaked around her and held her close as she tried to back up.

"What th-?" Was all she managed to squeak out before he pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss. After a while he pulled back slightly.

"I told you years ago that you might regret being in my debt." Gaara said in a low voice, his eyes glowing in the light of the setting sun behind Kimiko.

"Kazekage-sama, what are you doing?" She whispered, her eyes wide with shock.

"I am calling in your debt." He said with a smirk. "You will do all that I ask of you, until I say your debt is paid. Understood?" Kimiko stared at him, still in shock. After a while her brain kicked in, and she started thinking clearly.

"Gaara you can't be serious!" She exclaimed, pushing at his chest to try and get away from him. He was strong though, and managed to hold her close.

"Oh, I am quite serious Kimi. You will do _all_ that I ask of you. Understood?" He repeated, his arms drawing her closer still. Kimiko did not want to go back on her word, as it would put Hiro's dreams in jeopardy. After some consideration, she nodded, and Gaara leaned in to kiss her again. When he released her, she stepped back, and started walking towards her front door, but his call stopped her.

"Kimiko, I will come for a visit tomorrow after Yasahiro has left. Please wear that lovely black kimono with the green stitching. You know, the one that you wore when you first made your promise to me." He smirked, and watched her body tense. She nodded once more, then walked to the door, pulled it open, and went inside.

End

Yeah, another shorter chapter. The last one though, I promise! All my other ones will be longer.

The next chapter will be full of lemony goodness! So if you are to young for that kind of reading, beware!

Please review♥


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Start

**The Bijuu**

Not five minutes after Yasahiro had left to meet his new sensei Kankuro and his team mates for the first time, a knock sounded at the door. Kimiko tugged nervously at the stitching of her kimono collar. Another knock and she was on her feet, moving carefully towards the door. When she opened it her eyes went wide, and then returned to normal.

Standing in the door, just as he said he would be, was Gaara of Sunagakure. A smirk played across his sun scorched face as he placed a hand on her silk-covered chest, just above the swell of her breasts and pushed her backwards into the house, closing the door after them. A hand of sand replaced his own, and several more wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Gaara stood still as the hand on Kimi's chest continued to force her back, until she was at the foot of the stairs.

More sand wrapped around her and she was lifted off the ground, and carried upstairs to her bedroom. Downstairs, Gaara removed his head guard and placed it on the small table by the entranceway, then went after Kimiko.

The sand continued to stream around her, lifting away the obi which held her kimono shut, and removing the stockings she wore under the silk. Gaara came into the room, and smiled.

"So, you did as I asked and wore the kimono." He walked to the side of the bed, where the sand held her down, and sat gently. "I always loved how the stitching matched your eyes. It really highlights your natural beauty." His hand slipped to the edge of her collar, pulling it aside to reveal the pale flesh of her chest, and the initial swell of her breasts.

"You really do like the color black, don't you?" He asked quietly, moving his hands further down the edge of the kimono, lifting it up and away from her body. The sand moved to accommodate the shifting material, sliding inside the folds and over her bare skin, making Kimiko shiver. Gaara slipped his hand into the side of the kimono and caressed her breasts, playing with one nipple, and then the other, eliciting a moan from the young Jinchuuriki.

"From the sounds of things, you like that." Gaara stated, running his hands down her slender form under the silk of Kimiko's kimono. His fingers strayed to her waist, and then slipped down to the edge of her panties. A small chuckle escaped his throat as he smiled down at her.

"It also seems you enjoy the feel of silk." His hand slipped inside the light material, and touched the soft dark hair beneath. He slipped his hand back up and removed the silk carefully. His smile turned into a smirk as he folded back the edges of her kimono, completely exposing her milky white flesh. Gaara had always admired the contrast of her pale skin with the black outfits she wore. Such a fair complexion was rare in the desert village, as the sun tended to tan or burn the skin of those who lived there.

Kimiko averted her gaze from Gaara's and turned her face to the side, refusing to look at him. She pursed her lips as his hands caressed her breast again, not wanting to make a sound. She would not let herself give in to him. Gaara chuckled at her defiance and stood, slowly undressing himself as he watched her. The sand still held her so she could not leave. He placed his hand on her inner thigh, running the tips of his nails lightly against the skin there. After a short while he started rubbing, his touch getting more ad more force full as his hand slipped gradually higher.

Carefully, he started to finger her pussy-lips, watching her face, which was now cast in shadow. He placed two fingers at her entrance, still watching her impassive face. When she did not move Gaara slipped his fingers inside her up to the first knuckle. He pushed forward, going in to the second knuckle, and then pulled out slightly at the pained expression on her face. His smiled widened.

"You are a virgin?" He asked, somewhat surprised. She had been seeing a guy a while back, and could have sworn the man would have fucked her before they broke up. Her impassive expression returned, and she ignored his question. This made Gaara angry, and he pushed forward again, putting both fingers all the way in. He felt somewhat guilty when she yelped in pain, but tried his best to ignore it. He pulled his fingers out to the first knuckle, then slammed them back in, eliciting another yelp. He repeated the action until Kimiko's face became impassive once more, used to the assault.

Gaara removed his fingers, and put them to his lips, sucking gently. Then he raised himself over her, settling himself between her legs, using his hands to spread her knees apart. He positioned himself over the entrance to her cunt, and pressed in slowly, groaning in ecstasy from how tight she was. When he was about a quarter of the way in her stopped, looking down at her face. Her eyes were shut, and her face bespoke of the agony and pleasure she felt.

The Kazekage leaned in and kissed the side of her mouth, then thrust forward into her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and her eyes went wide, staring at the ceiling. Gaara stilled, letting her body get used to the feel of him inside of her. When her mouth closed, and her eyes returned to their normal impassiveness, he pulled almost all the way out, then slowly pushed back in. As he lowered himself, he gently kissed her, not surprised that she didn't respond. He kept thrusting into her until he came with a shudder and a groan. He slowly pulled his now flaccid cock from her body and lay down beside her, stroking her stomach. Kimiko rolled away from him as best she could with the sand holding her down, shutting her eyes tightly, and pursing her lips. Gaara sighed and let the sand slide away from her.

Kimiko stood, wrapping the kimono around her, and looked around for her underwear and belt. When she located them she exited the room, heading down the hall to the washroom. After a minute Gaara heard the water running and frowned, knowing that she was washing herself of any trace of him. Then a thought came to him, and he stood, smiling once more. He left his clothing on the floor and moved down the hall after Kimiko. Quietly, he slid the door open and went inside.

As he thought, Kimiko was in the shower, vigorously washing herself. She was turned away from him, her head under the stream of water, so she did not know he was there. He watched silently as she washed her body with a loofa and soap, already hard again. After a while of just watching her, he stepped forward, walking up behind her in the shower. The water was boiling hot, and he gasped. Kimi turned sharply, loosing her footing. Gaara grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. She tried to struggle, but his grip tightened.

Kimiko noticed with alarm that he was fully erect again, and she struggled harder. Gaara pinned her against the wall, silencing her sudden cry of fear with his mouth. He used one hand to keep her in place, and the other to spread her legs. He then used his body to pin her while he lifted Kimi's hips, looping her legs behind him. Gaara positioned himself outside her entrance and thrust in, making her groan into his mouth, her face twisted in agony. After a long while of his constant thrusting, Gaara was getting no release. A thought occurred to him, and he pulled out of her, stepped back, and let her slip down to the floor of the shower.

"Kazekage-sama… Please…" Kimiko panted in a pleading voice, her eyes fixed on the shower floor. Gaara's eyes gleamed excitement and he wondered if she had actually enjoyed that.

"Please… what, Kimiko?" He asked, voice dripping with desire.

"Please… please get out!" She half shouted in a steely tone, her face blazing with pain and anger as she looked up at him. Gaara let out a snarl of frustration and lashed out at the girl, backhanding her across the face. Kimi's head hit the wall of the shower, and she cried out. Gaara took the opportunity to grab her chin and pull her open mouth over his erection. She nearly bit down, but an image of Yasahiro from the day before flashed through her head. If she did not pay off her debt, Gaara would take his happiness away, and she couldn't live with that. She simply closed her mouth around the head of his cock.

"Suck." Gaara commanded, and Kimi obeyed. The Kazekage's hands found their way to the back of her head, the fingers twisting into her hair. Slowly, Gaara pushed on her head while he thrust forward, forcing her to take more of him into her mouth. His eyes widened as her lips pressed around the base of his cock without her gagging.

'No gag reflex,' He thought before throwing his head back as Kimiko continued to suck obediently. Gaara began to fuck her mouth, starting slowly, and then picking up the pace as he came closer and closer to his climax. Kimiko didn't stop sucking him until he pulled her hair, forcing her head back and away from his erection. He came forcefully, his semen spraying all over her face.

Gaara sat down on the tiled floor, leaning against a wall. Kimiko curled up under the hot stream of water, letting the cum on her face wash off. Her hair hung down in front of her eyes, shielding her face from Gaara's view. He didn't like that much, so he leaned forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her out from under the shower stream. Carefully, he brushed the hair from her eyes, then pushed her bangs back from her forehead entirely, revealing what looked like a large vertical cut in her forehead, but without the blood, around which was a black power seal.

"You have the Nibi's third eye!?" Gaara asked in shock, letting her wet hair fall back in front of her face. He leaned back against the shower wall and calmed himself. The eye had been sealed, likely it was by Kakashi or Jiriya.

"Why did you never tell me? I am the Kazekage, you are supposed to have told me something like this when you registered as a member of the village!" Gaara snapped angrily. He didn't like not knowing about important things like a Jinchuuriki's gift. It made him even angrier because he knew then that she was stronger than he was. According to legend the Nibi defeated the Ichibi in battle during the war of the demon/gods, and it was due in part to the eye. If Kimiko hadn't had the eye, she would be easier to beat, due to the restricted influence of the Bijuu within.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked, his voice frigid. Kimiko shook her head, and stood, letting the water run through her hair one last time before turning it off and stepping out of the shower onto the cold floor of the bathroom. She carefully wrapped a towel around her slender form and placed another over her head, rubbing vigorously to dry her hair. Gaara also stood, pulling aside the curtain and stepping out. Kimi quickly opened the bathroom door and walked down the hall to her bedroom, sliding the door shut behind her and locking it.

"Kimiko let me in." Gaara demanded, knocking on the wooden slide. After a minute of silence he knocked again, and then waited. When there was no answer he pulled the door open, breaking the lock. Kimiko was curled into a ball on the bed, her kimono draped over her sleeping form. Gaara stared in shock before entering, sliding the slightly broken door shut.

'How can she fall asleep so quickly? Did I wear her out that much?' He thought to himself. Silently, so as not to wake her, he got dressed. When he was fully clothed once more he sank down on the side of the bed. A pale hand reached out and stroked her cheek.

"I shall return in two days my dear, rest up until then." He whispered, not caring if she heard him in her sleep.

End

Ok, I've got the next couple chapters written up, but I'm not going to add them unless I know people are reading the story. So please read and review!

Also, I'm kinda trying to think of how to integrate a couple of yaoi/yuri pairings into the story. If anyone has any pairing suggestions, please message me. I'm looking for couples with personalities that mesh. Characters don't have to just be from Sunagakure(sand village). Konohagakure(leaf village) and Otogakure(sound village) characters are good as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Start

The Bijuu

Kimiko was still sleeping when Yasahiro came home. He ushered his team mates and his sensei into the sand house, motioning for them to sit at the small dining room table. He called out to Kimi. Upon hearing no response Hiro became suspicious, and walked upstairs. His suspicion grew as he noticed the slightly splintered wood of her sliding door, which was open a crack. Kimiko was adamant about keeping her room door closed and locked. Hiro called out to her again, and then slid the door open further.

"Kimiko-san?" The young boy sighed in relief when he saw the sleeping form of his would-be mother curled up on her bed. Walking over to her, he looked down at her and smiled. He decided against waking her, and turned to go downstairs and inform his sensei and team mates that they would be going to ramen shop instead of eating at his house. Just as he placed a hand on the door he heard Kimi's voice from behind him.

"Hiro-san, what are you doing here?" The mercenary asked sleepily.

"Ah, Kimi-san, my team is here and I was wondering if they could stay for our evening meal." Yasahiro looked at Kimiko with a mix of hope and worry in his eyes. He wasn't sure if she would be up to cooking, as she looked somewhat sick. Kimiko smiled at him, and waved him away.

"You go downstairs and tell your team that I am happy to have them. I will be down in a few minutes to start preparing the food." Hiro bowed and left the room, careful to close the door behind him. He was still curious about the splintered door, but he left it alone. It anything had happened, Kimiko would have told him.

Kimiko stood and walked to her closet, wincing at the flare of pain from her legs. Discarding the torn kimono wrapped loosely around her, she opened her closet and began flipping through to find a suitable outfit. She decided on a forest green kimono with a leafy design around the hem, and a brown and gold obi. After changing she fixed her hair into a high ponytail, with her bangs left out to frame her face. She tied her headband over her forehead, and then went downstairs.

Upon entering the room the mercenary received several different reactions. Yasahiro was sitting at the table with his new team, and he looked up and smiled at her. The other boy on his team looked at her, somewhat shocked. The only other girl in the room turned around in her seat to face her, and glared at Kimiko. The reaction that shocked her most though was that of Hiro's sensei, Kankuro. The man stood up and walked over to her, taking her chin in his hand and lifting her face to his. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before returning to his seat. Kimiko shot Hiro a questioning look before smiling. She nodded in greeting to the two children, and walked into the kitchen to cook without a word.

It was sometime later when Kankuro quietly entered the kitchen. Kimiko was so engrossed by the difficult recipe she was working that she didn't notice his presence until he slipped his arms around her, one resting on her shoulders, the other across her stomach.

"I can see why Gaara speaks of you so much; your beauty is truly a rarity. I'm sorry if I startled you earlier, but I wanted to show you that not all of our family will treat you like the Kazekage does." Kankuro whispered in her ear, his hot breath on her skin sending shivers down her spine. Kimiko froze, her entire body tense. The memory of her rape earlier that day still fresh in her mind. Kankuro stepped back and grabbed a knife and a stick of celery. He began to chop the vegetable into small pieces while Kimi became aware of her surroundings once more. Slowly she began to stir the pot of noodles she was making, then she grabbed the chicken breast from the fridge and started cutting it into strips.

Kankuro smiled to himself, cutting up the carrots while Kimiko continued to get the other ingredients for the noodle soup she was making. As she pulled the vegetables out of the crisper she would put them beside the cutting board for Kankuro. When the ingredients were ready Kimiko dumped them into the noodles and water, stirring as she added. After she had finished adding them, she turned to Kankuro.

"Could you go out and tell the Yasahiro the food will e ready in twenty minutes?" Kankuro nodded, and turned as if to leave. Kimiko went back to stirring the pot of noodle soup. A few minutes of silence passed and Kimi began to wonder what Kankuro was doing. She was sure she hadn't heard him delivering her message. Laying the ladle she was stirring with on the counter beside the stove, she twisted around to see where Kankuro was.

She had only started to turn when two hands were placed on her waist. Kimiko squeaked as Kankuro pressed himself against her back, his hands moving to massage her breasts through the silk kimono. He lowered his head and brought his mouth to her neck, nibbling gently on the soft flesh, already somewhat bruised from his brother's ministrations. Kimiko gasped in pleasure, for this was different to the feeling of Gaara's sharp, vicious bites. She was surprised that she enjoyed the feel of Kankuro's hands on her. She pressed back into him, her hands laying over his to press the more firmly against her breasts. Kankuro growled into her neck, grinding his growing erection into her lower back and squeezing her breasts tightly, though not painfully so.

His hands worked their way to her shoulders, and he swiftly spun her to face him. He held her against him, one hand on the small of her back, the other resting on the base of her neck and collar bone. Kimiko tilted her head back, and Kankuro pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, as she closed her eyes. Kankuro's tongue prodded her lower lip, asking for entrance. Kimiko's lips parted and his tongue darted into her mouth, exploring the hot cavern. The two pressed against each other and Kankuro's hand moved to cradle the back of her head, keeping her close to him, while the other reached down to ass, pressing her pelvis against him forcefully.

The pair were concentrating entirely on each other, so they didn't hear the creak of the kitchen door sliding open. They broke apart at the sudden gasp from behind Kankuro though.

"Kimi-san? Kankuro-sensei?" Yasahiro was standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging down. Kankuro stepped away from Kimi slightly, though he kept his hands in place.

"What is it Hiro?" He asked as if nothing were amiss.

"I came in to see when the food would be ready… Umm, Kimiko-san, may I ask you a question?" Yasahiro's eyes were filled with confusion at what he had witnessed. Kimiko rarely ever let anyone touch her, but he had just now seen her kissing his sensei.

"The food will be ready in ten minutes Hiro. And yes, you may ask me a question." Hiro swallowed nervously before he spoke.

"Kimi-san, do you like Kankuro-sensei?" He asked, his eyes darting between the two.

"Yes, I like Kankuro, why?" It was Kimi's turn to be confused. She didn't know why that would be a problem. Yasahiro had seen her date another man before.

"Well, Kimiko-san, could you make sure Hotaru and Suichi don't find out… Hotaru also likes Kankuro-sensei, and Suichi would tell her if he knew." Kimiko nodded and smiled at Hiro.

"Of course, I understand. You do not want Hotaru to be hurt." Hiro nodded, and then left, closing the door behind him. Kimiko looked up at Kankuro, who was smiling.

"What?" She asked, wonder why he was looking at her with such a bemused expression.

"You just told Yasahiro you like me." Kimiko rolled her eyes at the tone of pride in his voice.

"I would have thought it would be obvious that I like you. I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise." The smiles faded from both their faces.

"You kissed Gaara, and I know you don't like him." Kankuro's voice was cold, his eyes shining with anger. Kimiko's mind flashed back to earlier that day, and she shuddered.

"I had no choice in the matter. Gaara would have used his power as Kazekage to keep Yasahiro from becoming a Shinobi. I couldn't let him take away Hiro's dream." She whispered, her head hung in shame. Kankuro's rage receded and he hugged her tightly, telling her it was alright, that he wasn't mad at her. They stood in silence, wrapped in each other's arms.

The timer on the stove went off, making the two of them jump slightly. They laughed at their reactions and Kimiko went to stir the pot once more while Kankuro grabbed the ladle and five bowls from the counter. He proceeded to scoop out the noodles, broth, meat, and vegetables into the bowls. Kimiko took the bowls and placed them on a tray, which she used to carry the soup out to Hiro and his team mates.


End file.
